


ride or die (like the bonnie to your clyde) | действуй или умирай (как бонни и клайд)

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, On the Run, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: фф по заявке:Было бы круто, если бы после того занятия в ФБР Стайлз прибежал бы к Дереку, открыл дверь и заорал: «Дерек, черт тебя дери, твоя задница в розыске, и я не собираюсь её укрывать на этот раз!», и Дерек прогулочным шагом выплывает из-за угла, засовывает в рот ложку хлопьев и такой типа: «Че?»





	ride or die (like the bonnie to your clyde) | действуй или умирай (как бонни и клайд)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ride or die (like the bonnie to your clyde)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767317) by [jadore_hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadore_hale/pseuds/jadore_hale). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6344611/16229251

— Я могу все объяснить!  
  
Стайлз сделал _спокойный_ глубокий вдох, _спокойно_ входя в свою квартиру и совершенно _спокойно_ захлопывая за собой входную дверь, отчего даже начал трястись дверной косяк.  
  
— Стайлз, — сделал еще одну попытку Дерек, пытаясь схватить Стайлза за предплечье, когда тот решительно пронесся мимо него.  
  
Все окна в крохотной, тесной квартире-студии Стайлза были открыты, пропуская достаточно дневного света и свежего воздуха, что небольшим сквозняком продувал комнату. Однако Стайлз тут же поспешно закрыл их и с громким _вжух_ задернул шторы. Затем он обошел Дерека и вновь направился ко входной двери, проверяя, заперты ли все замки — словом, принимая все меры предосторожности, чтобы их не подслушали, даже несмотря на то, что, если потребуется, ФБР с легкостью вынесет дверь.  
  
Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и перевел взгляд на Дерека, который стоял с голым торсом и смотрел на него с крайне виноватым видом. Не будь Стайлз в таком бешенстве, он бы обязательно заценил вид полуголого — взъерошенного и сонного — Дерека, поедающего хлопья, и то, как восхитительно он выглядел в одних лишь пижамных штанах. Но на обнаженного по пояс Дерека он уже вдоволь насмотрелся в том видео, где ФБР засекли его бегущим по лесу.  
  
— Чувак, какого хрена! — прошипел Стайлз, стараясь не повышать голос. — Когда ты приперся ко мне вчера ночью, ты не мог меня, ну, не знаю, просветить что ли, что ты оказывается в бегах? Вместо этого я узнаю об этом в свой первый день стажировки в _гребаном_ ФБР!  
  
В ответ Дерек имел наглость закатить глаза и выдать:  
— Стайлз, это все еще не имеет для меня никакого смысла. Знаю, мне стоило сказать тебе, но я даже не знал, с чего мне начать. Что мне надо было сделать? Постучать в дверь и сказать: « _Давно не виделись. Меня разыскивают за массовое убийство_ »?  
  
Стайлза просто выводило из себя, насколько безразлично Дерек к этому относился. Прошлой ночью он был так воодушевлен тем, что Дерек Хейл вновь вернулся в его жизнь. Сейчас же он бесился из-за того, что ему вешали лапшу на уши. Особенно после того, как они всю ночь провели за разговорами, наверстывая упущенное, из-за чего следующим утром Стайлз еле смог подняться с постели, чтобы отправиться на стажировку.  
  
Видя, как Дерек уже поднес ложку ко рту, чтобы съесть еще хлопьев, Стайлз не удержался и из вредности выхватил у того тарелку.  
  
— Эй! Я же ел!  
  
— Беглым преступникам не позволено есть Коричные Хрустяшки!  
  
Выливая хлопья в раковину, Стайлз чувствовал, как все отвратительнее становилось его настроение. Потому что мало того, что Дерек соврал о причине своего незапланированного визита, так Стайлз еще и перевел целую тарелку с хлопьями, которые были куплены на скромный _студенческий_ бюджет!  
  
— Извини, Стайлз, — пропыхтел Дерек и поднял руки в поражении. — Мне, правда, жаль. Поверь, последнее, что бы я хотел, так это втягивать тебя во все это. Я знаю, что ставлю тебя под удар, особенно когда ты решил работать федералом.  
  
От внимания Стайлза не ускользнуло то, как у Дерека сморщился нос на слове «федерал», и он вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ну что? — пожал плечами Дерек. — Большую часть жизни с полицией у меня складывались не лучшие отношения. Понятное дело, что я не жалую любых их представителей.  
  
Причина была веская, и Стайлз не стал с этим спорить. Только не после того, как с его подачи Дерека арестовали и обвинили в убийстве сестры.  
  
— Стайлз, прошу, не злись, — умоляюще посмотрел на него Дерек. — Если ты только дашь мне шанс все тебе объяснить… Все началось, когда я–  
  
— Не надо! — воскликнул Стайлз и подскочил к Дереку, закрывая ему рот рукой. Он невольно покраснел от ощущения нежных губ Дерека и его колючей щетины под своей ладонью и прошептал: — Для тебя будет лучше, если ты мне ничего не будешь говорить. Я не хочу услышать что-то, что потом не смогу расслышать, хорошо?  
  
Когда Стайлз отпустил руку, в комнате так и осталось тихо. Однако это была неловкая тишина. Стайлз решил не обращать на это внимания и направился к гардеробу, то и дело спотыкаясь в полумраке. Он ослабил туго затянутый галстук, отстегнул наручники и стянул с себя плотную белую рубашку. Первый день стажировки прошел довольно увлекательно, но ему уже не терпелось облачиться в более удобную одежду. В своей мягкой футболке и трениках он почувствовал себя более непринужденно и, наконец, повернувшись обратно к Дереку, увидел, что тот смотрел на него тяжелым, оценивающим взглядом. Да уж, сейчас комфорт — последнее, что он чувствовал.  
  
Он нервно дернулся, прикусывая нижнюю губу и беспокойно дожидаясь, когда Дерек заговорит. Вот только он никак не ожидал, что Дерек скажет следующее:  
— Ты не веришь мне.  
  
— Что? — округлил глаза Стайлз, недоумевая, как Дерек вообще пришел к такому выводу.  
  
— Ты мне не веришь! Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я мог… что я бы стал… — Его лицо исказилось, пока он с трудом проговаривал эти слова, смотря на Стайлза с таким презрением… Будто на самом деле верил в то, что тот мог предать его таким образом. — А я ведь и правда думал, что из всех людей, ты… Неважно. Это была плохая идея. Не стоило мне приходить.  
  
— Постой! Погоди секундочку! — Стайлз быстро бросился к Дереку, не давая ему уйти с такими бредовыми мыслями. Ну и конечно же, Дерек продемонстрировал все свое упрямство, отвернув голову и не желая смотреть на него, так что Стайлз взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть глаза в глаза. — Дерек, я знаю тебя. И, конечно же, я думаю, что ты невиновен.  
  
Однако, несмотря на то, что Стайлз хотел убедить Дерека в своей искренности, его все еще злило то, что тому все равно нужно было прислушаться к его сердцебиению, прежде чем напряжение покинуло его плечи.  
  
— Я злюсь не _на_ тебя, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Я злюсь _за_ тебя!  
  
Стайлз знал, что он никак не смог бы объяснить свою злость, не выдавая свою супер- _смущающую_ безответную влюбленность в Дерека. Влюбленность, которая, как он думал, давным-давно уже прошла, но все еще теплилась где-то внутри него, несмотря на то, что он не видел Дерека уже долгие годы. Так что, когда он обнаружил Дерека у себя под дверью прошлым вечером, на него с новой силой обрушились все эмоции, что он так старательно запирал внутри себя. Все эти чаяния, надежды и смелые мысли о том, что между ним и Дереком могли бы быть какие-то романтические отношения. Но сейчас он не мог об этом думать. Не тогда, когда между ними еще висел этот туман неизвестности.  
  
— Я злюсь, потому что это случилось с тобой снова. Я злюсь, потому что ты этого не заслуживаешь. Я сыт по горло этими шутками Вселенной, где она то и дело издевается над тобой, не позволяя тебе быть счастливым!  
  
Стайлз настолько разбушевался, что сам не заметил, как своими хаотичными движениями начал буквально протирать в полу дырку.  
  
— Твой отъезд должен был все это прекратить! Ты должен был стать счастливым! Именно поэтому я так тебе ни разу и не позвонил, пока тебя не было, хотя, видит Бог, я так сильно по тебе скучал — даже больше, чем я сам думал. Я не хотел, чтобы ты вновь оказался втянут во все это дерьмо. Я хотел для тебя чего-то лучшего!  
  
После такой тирады грудь Стайлза тяжело вздымалась, а самому ему было жутко неловко. Он просто _сгорал от стыда_. Он знал, что сказал много лишнего, и едва ли мог оторвать взгляд от пола, неготовый увидеть хотя бы намек на непринятие со стороны Дерека. Ведь любой мог увидеть, что беспокойство Стайлза по отношению к Дереку выходило далеко за пределы дружбы, что это была любовь. Что ж, по крайней мере, он приложит все силы, чтобы сгладить ситуацию с помощью юмора.  
  
— Кроме того, будь ты настоящим массовым убийцей, я бы здесь уже не стоял, — пошутил Стайлз, пытаясь хоть немного уменьшить свой позор. — Да и если бы у тебя был «черный» список, мое имя было бы в самом верху.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Наконец, Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и усмехнулся:  
— Потому что я свожу тебя с ума.  
  
— Что правда, то правда, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Хотя есть одна вещь, из-за которой ты бы остался цел.  
  
— Это какая же?  
  
— Тот факт, что я тебя люблю.  
  
Услышав эти слова от Дерека, Стайлзу показалось, будто он получил удар под дых. Он мог, как наяву, представить, что его откинуло назад, во рту появился металлический привкус крови, а в ушах — звон. В их мире не было ничего, кроме боли и страдания, так что Стайлз не чувствовал разницы. Вся лавина эмоций, что он испытывал к Дереку, была неистовой. Что очень напоминает ему все, через что он прошли вместе. Так что у Стайлза не было никаких сомнений: все, что сказал ему сейчас Дерек — чистейшая правда.  
  
— А теперь я могу, наконец, доесть свой завтрак? — Дерек вновь подошел к кухонным шкафам и достал коробку с Коричными Хрустяшками. — Я наслаждался своими хлопьями, пока ты не вломился и не конфисковал их, — и тихо пробормотал себе под нос: — типичный федерал.  
  
Надо отдать должное, Дерек перестал возмущаться, когда Стайлз подошел к нему со спины и обнял его за талию, прижав к себе. Стайлз понятия не имел, как они вообще будут жить, если Дерек так ненавидел его работу. Он игриво положил голову тому на плечо и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. И я обещаю, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы очистить твое имя.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Дерек и, протянув руку, взъерошил Стайлзу волосы. — Именно поэтому я к тебе и пришел.  
  
Стайлз лишь сильнее прижал его к себе, не желая больше никогда отпускать. Он знал, что он сейчас нарушали закон, но еще он знал, что не допустит, чтобы с Дереком вновь произошло что-то плохое.  
  
Так что, он полагал, теперь ему осталось лишь выяснить, кто из них был Бонни, а кто — Клайдом.


End file.
